This invention relates to a mounting arrangement for a shaft assembly within an intake manifold. More particularly, this invention relates to a shaft mounting arrangement that reduces noise and vibration of the shaft and assembly components.
Intake manifolds control the amount of air entering internal combustion engines and use shaft and blade assemblies to control the intake of air through to the engine.
The shafts have commonly been manufactured from plastic and coated with rubber to lower vibration and noise. However, plastic shafts have lower durability and strength. During manufacture, imperfections may occur in the shaft, other assembly components, and the manifold housing. The imperfections in the shaft assembly and manifold housing may cause misalignment of the shaft when assembled into the intake manifold housing. During operation of the vehicle the misalignment of the shaft assembly may cause non-circular rotation of the shaft assembly that creates noise. In addition, an imperfect fit between the shaft and manifold housing may cause the shaft to vibrate against the manifold housing during engine operation that also creates noise.
Because the shaft must be free to rotate within the manifold housing any components used for limiting vibration must be low friction to not hamper shaft rotation.
An arrangement for shaft assemblies in intake manifolds to reduce vibration noise during engine operation is needed.